


Book of Dreams

by wishwashington



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Tags May Change, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwashington/pseuds/wishwashington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once and awhile, a pair of soulmates are born. However, they cannot meet in a shared lifetime until they fill an entire book, the Book of Dreams. Michael and Gavin are such soulmates. When they each find the book, Michael is a solider fighting in a civil war 600 years in the future while Gavin is a medieval farmhand trying to find his way into the kingsguard. They both struggle through their lives, always trying to stay alive to be able to make it back to talk to each other through the Book of Dreams. Sadly, everything must come to an end. Every time they die, they jump 100 years closer to each other, memories wiped, but their conversations still written out in the book. Will they fill it in time to meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request made by literallyepsilon on tumblr. Go check them out. They're awesome.

"Privates!" Michael snapped to attention, rifle tucked under his arm. He didn't move his gaze from where it rest on the rotten wood in front of him. This was it. This is what he had been training for. "You've been training for the past few months in this camp, but your nation needs you. Are you ready to answer the call of duty?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Michael felt a twinge of pride fill his chest at that. He'd finally be able to fight for the nation like his brother and father before him.

"I don't think I could hear you. Are you ready to answer the call of duty?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Well, if you're sure." The tone was sarcastic, but the man continued on with his instruction. "You boys will be dispatched off into Sector 19B. Rebel fire has been heaviest there and they need men to combat it. Are you boys ready to become men?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"How about you?" The sergeant stopped in front of Michael, jabbing his finger roughly into his chest. "You don't look like a man to me." Michael swallowed, continuing to look forward. He had learned the hard way to bite down his fiery anger. "What's a boy like you doing here?"

"Sir, I am here to fight a war, sir."

"You're wrong, private. You are not here to fight a war. You are here to win one. Let me hear you say it."

"Sir, I am here to win a war, sir."

"Louder."

"Sir, I am here to win a war, sir!"

"That's more like it." Michael let a smirk grace his lips as the sergeant stalked back down the line of men, proud that he was going to make it in this war.

* * *

 

Gavin couldn't contain his smile as he stood beside his horse, looking up at the castle before him. His father had sent him to the capital to train as a knight and add to the family's legacy. "Are you dim? Get out of the way!" A voice called from behind him. It seemed he was blocking the way for a merchant of some sort.

He let out a nervous laugh before getting out of the way and continuing to the gate. Now that he was in the capital, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't have to appear be the king's court until tomorrow and he had a whole day to acquaint himself with the town. Even now, walking down the main road, his senses were overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells. Everyone was dressed in warm hues, hurrying by with practiced ease in the crowds. There were women shouting at children as they played, running between carts and legs. He could smell the cooking of meat and his stomach growled. While his father's land had plenty of servants and farmers on it, it was nothing like this. It was so full of life and everything just seemed at ease.

He took a deep breath in, leading his horse to the stables and paying the young boy a decent sum when he took his horse's reins. "I'll be back for her tomorrow. Make sure she's fed." Without wasting anymore time, he headed away, mind already lost in the brilliance of the city. He followed the flow of people, letting them wash around him and lead him to the action. However, it didn't seem like there was much action at all today other than the daily lives of the people, and he found himself standing alone in front of a large building, the library.

He didn't think much of it as he climbed up the steps and into the building. Knights were knowledgable! That's what his mother had told him when he was younger. He stalked the many aisles, pulling down book after book to read while he waited. He had just picked up a book entitled "The Detailed Histories of the Kingsguard" when he noticed a small, rather well-bound book. Confusion and curiosity quickly flooded over him. He picked up the book to examine it, only to find no markings on it at all other than a detailed painting of some sort of symbol, one large golden triangle separated into four smaller triangles, the middle one black.

Gavin dropped all the other books so he could open this strange book, frowning in concern when all the pages were perfectly blank and impossibly smooth. "Can I help you?" He shut the book in a hurry, feeling as if being seen with it would be some crime.

"Uh...I don't think so. I was just looking for something to read."

"Well there's plenty of that here."

"Why, yes. Yes, there is."

* * *

 

"Jones!" Michael looked over to his CO, preparing himself for an order. "You're heading out with Carman. She'll brief you further on your way to the LZ."

Michael nodded as he made his way to Carman's quarters. He couldn't believe it. Carman was the best soldier they had. The only one that came close was Cyrus, but he was in medical right now for chemical burns. "Ah, Jones. There you are."

"The CO said you could debrief me."

"Yeah, you ready to go?" Michael nodded, following the brunette out of the room and into the corridor. "The Rebels are getting closer to the city and the airbase. We have intelligence that says they have taken refuge in nearby abandoned buildings while they stock up for an attack. We're to go in and find out exactly where they're hiding."

"And if we find them?"

"Scout out the area and bring back as much information as you can."

"Sounds good. Let's get this done." Michael came to a halt in front of the vault door, taking the helmet that Carman handed him. If you were caught outside without one of those, you'd suffocate within minutes. He thanked her before pulling it on and making sure the filter was working.

"Ready to go?" Carman asked, looking to him expectantly as he got accustomed to the feeling of the semi-stale air filtering through his lungs. After a moment, he nodded and the door opened not too long after. Michael's vision blurred for just a second as the oxygen mixed with the gases outside the building and he was already stepping out to follow Carman to the LZ.

As he walked behind her, he couldn't help but be distracted by the ships landing and taking off, smiling in childish awe. He had only ever ridden in one before, the one that had brought him to the base. It was amazing to see and he almost enlisted into maintenance just to see them everyday, only to enlist as a soldier under the legacy of his family and the onslaught of rebel attacks.

"Stand back, Jones!" Carman warned, her hand coming to push him back away from the landing zone. He snapped out of his thoughts to see a ship slowly descended onto the platform. Even though she had pushed him safely out of harm's way, Michael still took a few precautionary steps back. He had seen the training videos, the ones that showed exactly what you weren't supposed to do around FYS ships. The human body would be incinerated instantly if close enough to the ship's engine exhausts.

"Bonjour, Carman. Who's the rookie?" A chipper voice broke through on Michael's coms and he looked up to see a man hanging out of the ship's door.

"His name is Jones. He's going to be helping me on the mission."

"A distraction then?" Michael did his best to bite back a retort as he climbed into the ship. His nerves were getting to him now. He was thinking of all the ways this mission could go wrong. The ship could crash. His helmet could pop off and he'd suffocate. He could slip before his dive and get incinerated.

"I asked for him by name. I have a feeling he'll be a great soldier. He just needs to be broken in a bit. A recon mission should be the perfect way to do so."

"Sure, sure. I've always got extra body bags in the back if you need them."

The rest of the ride was next to silent and Michael was left alone with his thoughts until Carman's voice broke through. "We're going to be diving into the abandoned part of the city. You're going to be diving first, in the south-side, and I'll being diving in the northside. We'll meet in the center and prepare for evac. If you run into trouble, make a call on your coms." Michael nodded stiffly, staring at the fast moving ground below. "You're going to be fine. Just keep your head on straight and you'll make it out just fine. We're approaching your dive site. Get prepped. We're only slowing down a bit for you. Can't risk being seen on rebel radar." Michael stood, holding onto the overhead bar with one hand while he strapped his gun to his back. The only thing he didn't ace in training was diving. He ran over the lessons in his head as the stared down below. Running start, jump, and then dive head first until your HUD tells you to land. Simple, right? "We're here!"

Michael took a step back before all out running towards the door, jumping and praying to whatever deity may exist that he jumped far enough to avoid incineration. His thoughts went on autopilot and before he knew it, he was on the ground unharmed. "Carman, come in, Carman. I've landed. Over." He unstrapped his gun, trying to get his bearings on his surroundings. He was on the roof of an old building it seemed, one of the smaller ones on the block. Good. It'd make it easy to get to the street this way for patrol.

"Good job, Jones. Cover as much ground as you can. I'll meet you at extraction. Good luck." Michael smiled at the sentiment before continuing on his mission, searching for a way down to the street. Heading through the door on the roof, he found that he had happened to land on what used to be a library or something of the sort.

He headed down off of the roof, scoping out the inside of the building before he relaxed. There was no signs of rebels or activity of any kind. So far so good. But as he made his way further into the building, Michael found the book sitting in the rubble. How could he not pick it up? It had the rebels’ insignia on it. When he went to open it to check it for information, a shot flew past his head, barely missing his ear. He hissed, quickly ducking into cover and putting the book into his bag. He’d check it later when he got back to base. For now, he had to make sure he made it back alive.

He took a deep breath before coming out of cover to shoot at the rebel in question. After firing a few times, he noticed that he wasn’t even shooting at anyone at all. “What the hell?” He asked softly as he dropped back below his cover. He listened for movement and heard nothing for the longest time before a light flashed in the corner of his eye. “Shit!” He went on instinct, running from the grenade. Apparently, this had been the rebels’ plan because shots rained down on him as soon as he left his cover. He dived behind a fallen bookcase, turning his back to the explosion before making a call to Carman on his intercom. “Carman, come in, Carman.” He called into his intercom, hoping she would answer. It seemed whatever deity was out there granted his wish.

“What seems to be the problem, Jones?”

“Ran into a rebel group. Unknown number of assailants. They have me pinned down and are flushing me out with grenades.”

“Hold your position. We’ll come in to flush them out. In the meantime, figure out how many there are and don’t let the grenades touch you.”

“I’ll try my best.” He muttered, chest heaving from the adrenaline running through his veins. Bullets continued to zip over his head. How the hell was he supposed to find out how many there are?

He took a deep breath, reaching for one of his grenades. Pull the pin, cook, and throw. Easy. He’d done it so many times in training. After a second or two, before he even knew anything happened, he had already thrown the grenade. He heard the explosion, covering his head with his arms. Screams of pain quickly followed and a twinge of guilt flooded over him. They had to learn what those grenades did before they could even touch them, but hearing the effects now was nearly crippling to his mind. He tried to imagine what they were feeling, the acid and fragmentation of bones. They’d never be able to walk again if they even survived. He swallowed, pulling out of his cover to put them out of their misery. Two bullets each, no reason to be stingy.

“Jones! Jones!” He snapped out of his thoughts, looking over to Carman. How had she gotten here so soon? “Is everything alright? You still with me?”

Michael frowned, thoughts processing slowly in the whirlwind that was wreaking havoc on his mind. “Yeah….yeah, I’m here.” He shook his head, looking to the ground before back over to the rebels lying dead on the ground across the room. One was a younger boy, maybe 17, and his face was melted away and his right arm had fully blown off. He was the furthest away from the explosion when it went off. “....But they’re not….”

“No….No, they’re not. Hey, how about we get you back to medical?”

“Why? Was I shot?” He looked down at himself, frowning deeply. He felt like he was being shot from the inside out, but he saw no blood.

“No, but I want you to get a check up. Come on.” She started away, but stopped when Michael wasn’t following. “You alright?”

“I’m here.”

“So am I. I won’t leave you, alright?” She tugged lightly on his arm. “Come on, mission’s being aborted. We’re heading back to base.”

Michael nodded numbly before following her. “I slaughtered them.”

“No,” Carman turned back, taking his hand. “You put them out of their misery.”

“Which I put them in. This is all my fault.”

“They would have done the same to you if you didn’t do it first.” Michael sighed, sitting down across from her. “You did what was necessary to survive. That’s enough of a prize.”

“No it’s not….” He shrugged off his bag, staring at it from the corner of his eye. He was tempted to tell Carman about the book, but he wanted to know what was inside before he gave it to her. He felt he deserved that much.

“You can’t beat yourself up about this.”

Michael was silent in return and didn’t speak until he was allowed to go back to his bunk after all of his medical checkups. He pulled the book out when he was certain no one was watching to find the book completely empty. What a waste. He nearly lost his life for this stupid empty book. But as he went to shut it and throw it across the room, writing began writing out by itself:

 

December 13th, 1442

I found this book today and took it home. I’m not sure what it was doing in the library if it was blank, but I’m here to hopefully fill it with my words. For now, I don’t know what to write about, but I hope it will be filled with my achievements. Only time will tell.

 

Michael frowned, eyebrows knitting in confusion. What was this sorcery? He stared at the paper for a bit longer until he was sure it had finished writing. He was stunned to say the least, unsure what to think or say. Finally, he reached for a pen and began writing himself.

 

September 15, 2624

What is this thing? Who are you?

 

He was unsatisfied with that and scratched out the words, continuing on.

 

September 15, 2624

~~What is this thing? Who are you?~~

My name is Michael, and I am a soldier of the federal army. Today, I got back from a mission where I collected this book from the rubble of a building. I was nearly killed by some of the rebels, but I managed to kill them first.

 

He waited after he finished, wondering if this person was going to respond. This was stupid. A trick, or maybe his head still wasn’t as clear as the medics had thought. He sighed when there was no reply, closing the book and lying back on his bed. He needed rest anyway, provided the screams of pain from the rebels stopped echoing through his mind.

* * *

Gavin stared in bewilderment. The book, it wrote a response. The words were ingrained in his memory now. “What is this thing? Who are you?” He was beginning to wonder what it meant, but knew he should probably do nothing about it. That book was cursed, witchcraft most likely. Yet, he found himself yearning for it. It was like an addiction. He wanted to respond, wanted to have a conversation with this strange being. He slowly opened the book from where he had thrown it aside in panic, only to find more had been written.

“Michael…” He whispered to himself and smiled softly. It was quite a lovely name if he said so himself. It rolled right off his tongue.

He moved back to his desk as he read, a strange fondness felt in his chest. A sigh left him as he thought of what to write, setting down the book and picking up his quill.

 

December 13, 1442

I’m Gavino, a knight of England, or at least, I hope to be soon. I’ve moved recently into the capital to begin my training. It’s nice to meet you Michael.

 

He waited for a reply, but none came. A frown fell upon his lips as he put the quill back, and stood. He had appointments either way. He couldn’t just stay in here and wait for a response all day. There was armor that needed fitting and a proper sword that needed forged. Then he had to head off to practice. He wasn’t the strongest of men, but he planned to serve his king well either way.

Gavin could still feel the excitement from before about all of this, but now all he was really excited for was coming back to his room to read the reply that he was almost positive would come. He hid the book under his pillow before he headed out of his room. He couldn't wait to talk to Michael.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what I have so far. More will be coming soon hopefully. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!  
> Also, I have art and writing commissions on tumblr @ the-wrights-rights.tumblr.com. Come check us out and support us. Thanks!


End file.
